Sherlock Holmes (2013 TV series)
Sherlock Holmes («Шерлок Холмс») is a Russian television series based on the Sherlock Holmes stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle produced by Russia-1 Channel. It premiered in November 2013, and consists of eight stories, which were broadcast as sixteen episodes. Some of the stories have never been adapted before. It was the last adaptation with Andrei Panin, who died before he completed the audio track for the role of John Watson. Plot The story is set in England in the 19th century. Twenty-seven year old Sherlock Holmes meets Dr John Watson, an experienced doctor who has just returned from the war in Afghanistan. In order to save money, they share a flat in central London with Mrs Hudson. Watson is surprised to learn that his new friend is a private detective. The Doctor realises that he is becoming involved in an investigation, led by Holmes. Considering his young friend to be a genius, Watson decides to write about the detective's talent, and discloses the mysteries to the whole world in his stories, often embellishing events as he goes. Sherlock Holmes smokes cigarettes, but Watson comes up with the idea of the famous pipe for effect. Later, he even tries to get Holmes to smoke it for real. The two are often invited to take part in investigations by an inspector from Scotland Yard, Inspector Lestrade (Mikhail Boyarsky), whose search for the perpetrator often comes to a standstill. The genius investigator and the Doctor confront extraordinary villains: Moriarty (Alexei Gorbunov) and the charming Irene Adler (Lyanka Gryu). Production The idea for the series was first announced in 2009, shortly before the release of Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes; however, the selection of the director and actors was much delayed, and the première was therefore put off for three years. The official production of the series began in 2011. Andrey Kavun, who is known for his work on the film "Kandahar", was appointed director. Igor Petrenko was chosen for the role of Sherlock Holmes, and Andrei Panin was cast as Dr Watson. For the role of Inspector Lestrade, Mikhail Boyarsky was cast. All surveys of Victorian England were held in eight months of filming in Russia, and the filming took place in the vicinity of St. Petersburg – Vyborg, Kronstadt, Pushkin, Gatchina and Ivangorod. In total, the work on Sherlock Holmes, launched in September 2011, lasted 161 days of shooting. The filming was completed in May, 2012, and the production was completed in late October of that same year. Influenced by Guy Ritchie's film, the role of the heroine, Irene Adler, was also expanded on during the show. Her love affair with Sherlock Holmes is one of the series' main storylines. She was portrayed by actress Lyanka Gryu. Kavun has also said he only plans to use the motives of the original stories, but will recreate the stories almost from scratch. The series will also assume that Watson's descriptions of the crimes have been embellished. Later he will try to adjust reality to his fantasies. As an example, Holmes' famous pipe will be replaced by cigarettes. Unlike most adaptations of Sherlock Holmes, the Sherlock in this adaptation is younger than Dr Watson by 15 years. The filming was completed in May 2012, and the series is expected to aired in 2013 on channel Russia-1. Cast * Igor Petrenko as Sherlock Holmes * Andrei Panin as Dr John Watson * Lyanka Gryu as Irene Adler * Mikhail Boyarsky as Inspector Lestrade * Alexander Golubov as Red Fitzgerald * Elizaveta Boyarskaya * Leonid Yarmolnik as Scottish aristocrat * Andrei Merzlikin as Halifax * Igor Sklyar * Darya Jurgens * Danila Shevchenko as Arthur Cadogan West * Rina Grishina as Violet Westberry * Alexey Gorbunov as Moriarty Episodes See also * The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson – Soviet TV Series External links * TV: The New Russian Sherlock Holmes, Sherlocknews.com * New Sherlock Holmes adaptation turns St. Petersburg into London, Russia Today report. * Sherlock Holmes Russian-style, The Voice of Russia Russian language sites * "Sherlock Holmes" on Central Partnership * Russian "Sherlock Holmes" on Kino Teatr's site. * Sherlock Holmes is filming in Saint Petersburg de:Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, 2013) es:Sherlock Holmes (2013) Category:Adaptation: TV Category:Sherlock Holmes (2013 TV series)